A Hack Christmas Carol
by Evs
Summary: On Christmas Eve, the bitter Tsukasa gets a visit from the ghosts of Christmas. It's pretty much "A Christmas Carol," with .Hack characters
1. Alone

A .Hack Christmas Carol  
By Evs  
  
Well it is that time of year again and I wanted to do something special. So here's my take on "A Christmas Carol," but with .Hack characters. Enjoy.  
  
Alone  
  
A young man sat alone in a grand library. The library was enormous; stretching endlessly furnished wall to wall with every book imaginable. On ordinary days, the library was glutted with students and readers, the halls ablaze in light. Yet on this uncommon day, only the man resided in its grand halls only alit by a few scattered desk lamps. His pen raced across his notes, all the while his darted back and forth through the lines of an old book. The man was a common sight in the library, you could find him almost anytime of day, reading or studying or merely just sitting and pondering, yet always alone. Barely a word ever escaped his cold lips, just the occasional grunt or mumble, always to himself though. His white hair fell upon his eyes and he brushed it back, in an almost subconscious and automatic manner. The book was of economics, not that he needed any more knowledge in the subject, being top in his class. The man continued to read and write, so engrossed in his work that he did not notice the woman before him. In fact, it was not till the woman gathered her courage to speak.  
  
"Tsukasa," said the girl.  
  
"Hpm," said Tsukasa, lifting his face from his book to peer around his surroundings. "Oh it's you Mimiru, what is it this time?"  
  
Mimiru stood motionless in Tsukasa's cold eyes, as if in trace. "I just came to see if you, you know, wanted to spend Christmas with me?"  
  
Tsukasa, without any hesitation answered. "No," and returned to his studies.  
  
Mimiru stayed and spoke once more, "But it would mean so much to me, and to everyone really, if you came. Even if it was just for a little while."  
  
Tsukasa stopped writing and looked up. "I will answer you how I have answered you before, like every other time I answer you. No."  
  
Mimiru sighed, "Why do you always do this?" she asked.  
  
"Because you always do this!" he answered. "Every Christmas, and any other time it suits you, you come to me and ask the same question. 'Do I want to be with you?' And the answer's the same because the feeling's always the same. No."  
  
"But Tsukasa," said Mimiru.  
  
"But nothing," interjected Tsukasa. "Who I was in the World is dead, and whatever happened between us is over. You of all people should understand this." Tsukasa turned to studies again and added once more, "Good day, Mimiru."  
  
Mimiru stood frozen in shock for several moments. She finally turned and began to exit, but faced Tsukasa one last time. "Tsukasa," called Mimiru.  
  
"What?" questioned Tsukasa.  
  
"What do you want for Christmas?" she asked in-between sniffs of her nose.  
  
"I want," answered Tsukasa flatly, "to be alone. So I may never have to sufferer from your company ever again."  
  
"Then alone is what you shall be," said Mimiru as she ran out of the library. Tears ran down her darkened skin as her amber hair flew through the air. She ran through the doors and into the cold night.  
  
Tsukasa watched her leave. "What a fool," mumbled Tsukasa as he scribbled more notes to himself. "Can't she understand we're not meant for each other?" he asked the emptiness, which gave no reply as usual.  
  
An hour later, Tsukasa gathered his belongings and made his exit. It was a cold night, as Tsukasa walked the illuminated streets. The Christmas lights, stretched from building to building, like a web, bathing the once darken city in aurora of red, green, and white. But such beauty was lost to Tsukasa, who merely cursed the lights and averted his eyes from them.  
  
While Tsukasa walked with his eyes on the ground, he bumped into a man. It caught Tsukasa off guard and sent him crashing into the snow.  
  
"Oh, sorry sir," said the man as he extended his hand to Tsukasa, "let me help you up."  
  
The young man pulled Tsukasa up and brushed him off. "I am really sorry about this, you're not hurt are you?"  
  
"No," answered Tsukasa, "just be more conscious of where you walk. Good day." Tsukasa began to walk off, but the man called to him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but since I've got your attention, I was wandering if you'd like to make a donation to the Red Cross?" Said the man as he raised the donation box.  
  
"No," answered Tsukasa, as he walked away.  
  
"But sir," said the man walking next to Tsukasa now. "Every Christmas, millions less fortunate than you and I, wander the streets for lodging as we lie snugly in our beds, and starve alone on street corners while we feast in the company of loved ones."  
  
"What's this got to do with me?" asked Tsukasa annoyed.  
  
"Well, sir. We at the Red Cross, try to feed the starving, clothe the naked, and give hope to the hopeless. But we need help."  
  
"No," said Tsukasa.  
  
"But, sir, Christmas is the time of giving and compassion to those less fortunate than ourselves. Even a small donation one would help."  
  
"Compassion, charity, they're nothing but hollow words," said Tsukasa. "Every Christmas, those parasites surface to feast on the gullible. Who foolishly give up their earnings so some dead beat and his kid can a bit of turkey. Well I say no."  
  
"But, sir," said the young man shocked. "You can help these people."  
  
Tsukasa stopped, "Help?!" he said in an enraged tone. "Help, is the most crippling and despicable device ever imagined. Help, forces us to degrade ourselves so we may allow someone weak and unworthy to carry on, instead of dying as nature intended. It prevents men from reaching their true potential, which can only be obtained on their own. And worst of all, because of help, everyone thinks they'll never have to work or struggle ever again, all because of the belief that someone will help them."  
  
"Sir, but help is," said the man trying to put a word in.  
  
"Now you listen boy," said Tsukasa, inches from the man's face. "Every one who walks this earth is alone. Companionship, love, help, friends, all illusions to keep the truth from being heard. We are born into this world alone, and we die alone, that's the truth." Tsukasa paused for a moment, and he eyed the box. "Now tell me, what do you get out of this?" The man stood mute, "Eh, nothing? And what do those less fortunate parasites get? Why, they get a hot meal and that box don't they. Why help such people, such leaches who only live on by taking advantage of you." Tsukasa stopped again, but started once more. "Now if help is what you want, I say take that box and start a new life for yourself. Help yourself for once, cause no one else will."  
  
With that Tsukasa walked away, leaving the poor man standing alone, clutching his little box.  
  
Tsukasa continued to walk the streets. Passing shoppers, couples and children, all smiling and joyful. Tsukasa kept walking; his face forever fixated on the ground locked in a cold frown. He finally stopped and entered a tiny Chinese restaurant, by the name of Chin's.  
  
Tsukasa was seated and ordered a simple dish of rice and chicken. He dinned alone, with the exception of the Jewish family across the room, but he did not bother himself with them. Upon finishing, he pulled his wallet, which was bursting with bills and left the money on the table, minus the tip.  
  
Tsukasa continued onward to home. He entered his building and checked his mail. The usual bills, junk, ahh there it was. A grin etched itself across Tsukasa's thin lips. He eyed the hall, making sure no one else was around. After making sure, Tsukasa stuffed the rather fat envelope into his jacket and made his way up the steps.  
  
He entered his apartment and sat down at his table. He quickly reached for the envelope. He helped it before his eyes for several moments, savoring it most greedily. Finally, with shaky hands, Tsukasa ripped the envelope the contents spilled on the table. Ten thousand dollars, all in twenties glowed under the lamp. Oh so beautiful, only something like this ever gave Tsukasa any happiness. He began to count it feverishly, meticulously organizing the money into one thousand-dollar piles. In the end he had ten little mountains of bills, all bounded by rubber bands. He gently gathered the money in his arms, as if holding a baby, and went to his bed. He kneeled and reached for a rather large box and pulled it forth. He opened the box and his eyes danced with glee. For inside that box was Tsukasa's hopes and dreams. His money and maps and journals filled the box, and it was becoming quite heavy. Oh Tsukasa loved his money so, for it was his ticket to freedom. He had more than enough to be comfortable for the rest of his life, and if things worked out with CC Corporation as he thought they would, he could leave. He could leave this city behind, live in a mansion far away from everyone, in a place so isolated and tranquil, he would never have look at another person ever again. Oh, and the maps. All the maps were covered in lines and dots, creating a path through the most deserted and lonesome places in the world, all of which Tsukasa would see, alone of course. The journals too he kept, revealing his secrets and plans, never even confessing them to the darkness, for fear it would betray him to the world. Such a beautiful thing this box was to Tsukasa, such a treasure.  
  
Since Tsukasa left the World three years ago, CC Corporation had given him an allowance, you could say, for being quite. At the end of every month, Tsukasa was delivered an unmarked envelope containing ten thousand in cash. Tsukasa was 19 years old now, and more than happy to stay quite about what happened to him in the World, as long as the cash kept flowing that is. And tomorrow he was to meet with CC Corporation for a bit more than just his allowance. Oh, things were looking up for Tsukasa.  
  
After going through the treasure, Tsukasa got up and changed into sleeping garments. He poured himself a stiff brandy, and sat down to read the paper. As he read a knock came from his door. Rather odd was the knock, for no one ever came to see Tsukasa, and Tsukasa certainly never invited any one. Tsukasa cranked opened the door and his blood froze. For before his eyes, two chain bound feet stood where a face should have been. Tsukasa stood motionless, until he heard the raspy voice from beneath him.  
  
"Tsukasa," said the wrinkled face.  
  
"My God!" cried Tsukasa, "Harold Hyuek!"  
  
And yes, it was Harold Hyuek, the creator of the World. "May I come in?" asked Harold.  
  
Tsukasa, upon the request, slammed the door and put his back to it. He was panting now, and for good reason. Yet, within no more than few moments Tsukasa felt a cold chill as the ghost of Harold floated through the door, and through Tsukasa.  
  
"It's very impolite to slam doors," said Harold, "especially on ghost."  
  
"No, no," cried Tsukasa, "you're dead, you've been dead for three years!" Said Tsukasa as he pointed a shaking finger towards Harold. "You can't be real, you're, you're just a hallucination brought upon by stress and old brandy."  
  
"Oh, but I am real," replied Harold. "More real than either of us would like to believe."  
  
"Ok, ok," said Tsukasa in-between breaths. "This is just a dream, all I have to do is wake up."  
  
"This is no dream!" yelled Harold, slamming the chains that ran across his body to the floor. "Tsukasa," he began, "I've come here tonight to give you a message, so that you and others may avoid the suffering that I endure."  
  
"What the devil are you talking about?" asked Tsukasa. "Am I in some sort of danger?"  
  
"Yes," answered Harold, "for you walk the same path, as I once did. A path of solitude, enslavement, indifference, and waste."  
  
"Waste," said Tsukasa. "You wasted your life? But how can that be? You created the World, a paradise for millions."  
  
"A paradise!" screamed Harold, once again throwing his chains to the ground. "I created a prison, where men forgo their true selves, blind to the real world and its people. I was the architect of that madhouse, of that wasteland. And you!" cried Harold, pointing at Tsukasa, "you are destined to destroy your life as I did in that artificial hell."  
  
"But I left the World," said Tsukasa, "and I've never been back since."  
  
"Do you not consulate with the CC Corporation?!" Said Harold, "Do you not have dealings with them?!"  
  
"Yes, but that's just business," said Tsukasa. "A man like you should understand."  
  
"Business," said Harold, "Tsukasa if you continue on as you do now, not only your life, but every one around you will suffer."  
  
"Suffer, you say," said Tsukasa. "Why, let those fools suffer then, I never asked them for anything."  
  
"But they beg of you, just as I do," said Harold. "Do you see these chains," said Harold raising his bound hand.  
  
"Yes, what of them," questioned Tsukasa.  
  
"These are for my sins as a man," said Harold. "By wasting my life, I have enslaved my soul to wander this earth. Neither alive or dead." He paused, "Tsukasa, my fate will be yours if you do not heed my message."  
  
"Well, what is it?" said Tsukasa, now just wanting to get ride of this upside down ghost of Harold Hyuek.  
  
"Tonight, at midnight, you shall be visited by a ghost," said Harold.  
  
"What, like you?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"No, the Ghost of Christmas Past," said Harold, "your past."  
  
"Is that all," asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Later, the Ghost of Christmas Present and Future will come," said Harold.  
  
"Can't they visit me all at once and be done with it," pleaded Tsukasa.  
  
"This is no game Tsukasa!" cried Harold. "For if you choose to ignore them, and continue on in your life, you shall be as I was. Alone, disillusioned, and in misery, that not even death could cure."  
  
With that, Harold made his exit and ascended through the window. Before he was out sight though, he called once last time to Tsukasa. "Take warning Tsukasa, for this is your last chance at redemption." And he was gone, leaving Tsukasa alone and cold by the window.  
  
Tsukasa, closed and bolted the window immediately. He then walked to his bed and curled up for the night. He could not close his eyes though, for they were fixated at the clock, which read five minutes to midnight.  
  
Well, that's it for the first installment, hopefully the rest of the chapters we'll be done before Christmas. Hope you liked it. 


	2. The Past

The Past By Evs  
  
Tsukasa lied on his back, he knew what time it was. He looked at his clock, then at his watch to confirm it. Yes it was midnight, and no ghost. Tsukasa smiled, for now this proved that Harold was nothing more then his imagination. He began to chuckle to himself when he heard her.  
  
"Hello Tsukasa," said the Ghost of Christmas Past.  
  
Tsukasa sat up immediately, dear god it was no illusion. The Ghost of Christmas Past stood before, and once more it was in the form of someone he knew.  
  
"Subaru?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, not this Subaru you speak of," replied the spirit.  
  
"But how can this be," asked Tsukasa. "You look just like her character." It was true, from the mark on her forehead all the way to her wings, she was every inch the Subaru.  
  
"I've merely chosen this form, from your past, that is all," said the spirit. "Now take my hand, we have much to see."  
  
Still sitting in bed, Tsukasa reluctantly reached his hand out for the spirit. Upon their bounding the two floated through the window and into the abyss. Tsukasa had his eyes closed for what seemed like an eternity, finally closing them when he felt the ground beneath his feet.  
  
He began to look around and realized where he was.  
  
"No, it can't be," said Tsukasa looking at the building. The building was three stories high and rather long. It was covered in dirty windows and the paint was chipping off the walls. "My old school," said Tsukasa, "but how, they tore it down years ago?"  
  
"These are just echoes of the past," said the spirit. "The people here can neither hear, see nor sense us." The spirit extended her hand to Tsukasa's, "Come, we must see your old self."  
  
"My old self, but," Tsukasa was cut off before he could finish. He ascended the building hand in hand with the spirit, stopping at the third story. In the room, dozens of students danced and paraded around, and bursting with joy for the holiday season.  
  
"Do you recognize this?" asked the spirit.  
  
"Yes," answered Tsukasa, "this was my old ninth grade class, but I don't see myself."  
  
"This way then," said the spirit as she guided Tsukasa through the wall and into the neighboring classroom. There, in the center of the opaque class sat a solitary figure. His books out and his pen racing, the boy sat with his head down. As his white hair fell before his eyes, he automatically brushed it back. Tsukasa approached the figure; it was himself of course.  
  
"My God it's me," said Tsukasa, "but what am I, I mean he, doing here."  
  
"What you don't remember?" asked the spirit.  
  
"No, everything's blurry just before the accident.." he realized when he was. "Good God, this is the day!"  
  
"Yes, the day the World consumed you," replied the spirit.  
  
"But, why is he here, away from the others?" questioned Tsukasa.  
  
"Don't you remember," said the spirit. "You were always alone, even before the World."  
  
"What?" said Tsukasa looking back at his former self who was packing his book bag by now. The boy walked past them and into the hall, not even glancing at the party as he exited.  
  
"Yes," said the spirit to Tsukasa as they followed his old self through the cold streets. The day was gray, mere moments from a snowstorm. "You neither had friends nor enemies, neither the predator nor the prey. You were just the lonely rock, cold and unmoving."  
  
The old self was in his uniform, which buttoned all the way up cause of the cold. He had his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground. The spirit and Tsukasa followed him for several more blocks when the neighborhood began to change. Gone where the friendly looking buildings and shops, and came the high rises and slums.  
  
"Such a miserable place," remarked the spirit.  
  
"Yes," added Tsukasa softly, his eyes now softened on his old self, "yes it was."  
  
The old self went straight to the most imposing and loathsome building and went strait up the stares. The building had few windows, and those few were either barred or broken. Graffiti covered the walls, and parts of the wall were crumbling.  
  
The spirit and Tsukasa floated to the top of the building and entered through a wall into a rather plain room. It was nothing more than a bed, closet, and desk with a computer. The old self entered and went immediately went for the desk. He quickly turned the machine on, and opened a drawer inside the desk.  
  
"Now, who lived with you," asked the spirit as Tsukasa eyed the photograph that his old self held.  
  
"Just me and my father unfortunately," said Tsukasa now standing right beside himself. He continued to look at the picture, he hadn't seen it since that day in fact. It was of a woman; her hair was ebony and down to her shoulder. Her skin was as white as snow, and her lips, which had delicate smile, were as red as blood. But it was her eyes that made her beautiful. They were large and full of life, and they were of an usual blue, that appeared to be almost violet.  
  
"Who is she?" asked the spirit.  
  
"She was my mother," added Tsukasa, with pain in his voice.  
  
"Was?" she questioned.  
  
"She died giving birth to me," he said. "My father never forgave me for it."  
  
"Such a painful life it must have been," consoled the spirit. "To be hated from birth, only because you lived instead of died."  
  
The old self placed the picture back and turned to the computer. There was a visor and two gloves which he put on.  
  
"No," cried Tsukasa, "don't do it."  
  
"He is nothing more than a shadow of what once was," said the spirit. "He is blind and deaf to you."  
  
"But he can't," said Tsukasa who was cut off by the scream that escaped his old self. The computer was down and the boy lied paralyzed on the floor.  
  
"Do you know what happened next," asked the spirit.  
  
Tsukasa sat next to his old self, he stared off in the distance for a moment. "I wake up six moths later and my dad's in jail for trying to pull the plug on me," said Tsukasa flatly.  
  
"No, no," said the spirit, "you couldn't be further from the truth."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Why, do you forget the World?" questioned the spirit.  
  
"The World?" asked Tsukasa, he has widened as he locked eyes with the spirit's. "No, any where but there! Please no!"  
  
"Oh but we must," said the spirit gently as she reached for him. Upon her touch, Tsukasa was again transported to a dark and barren cave. Tsukasa looked around and heard a sniffle. He turned to his backside and there he was, his old character curled up in a corner. Fireflies danced in front of the old Tsukasa, still curled up and holding back tears.  
  
Tsukasa tried to place his hand and console his old self, but it merely went straight through him.  
  
"What's wrong," asked the spirit, "I thought this is what you wanted. To be alone was it not?"  
  
"Not like this," said Tsukasa. "Not deserted in this hole, with every thing taken away from me."  
  
"Deserted," said the spirit. "But what of her," she said pointing to figure emerging from the darkness.  
  
The figure was short and petite. Her blue hair fell before her face, and her wings flapped as she approached the huddled Tsukasa.  
  
The huddled Tsukasa and Subaru quickly began talking. Tsukasa watched his old self as he began to be calmed by Subaru.  
  
"You remembered this fondly?" asked the spirit.  
  
"Yes," answered Tsukasa, "quite fondly."  
  
"But why," asked the spirit, "she imprisoned you?"  
  
"I don't think she wanted it to happen like this," said Tsukasa. "I think she just.." he trailed off for a moment, realizing what he was going to say next. ".. wanted to help me."  
  
"Help you?" said the spirit.  
  
"Yes," said Tsukasa. "She wanted to help me, and she did. She stayed with me till I felled asleep, and made sure no harm befell upon me." He paused, "She was there when no one else was."  
  
"Not everyone," replied the spirit.  
  
"What are you going show me this time?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Only what must be seen," answered the spirit.  
  
In an instant gigantic mushrooms surrounded Tsukasa, and to his right he could hear voices. Rather familiar ones, which he followed, finally seeing Sora and Mimiru talking.  
  
"Now that's an odd sight," remarked Tsukasa.  
  
"Come on Sora," said Mimiru, "it's your fault they got him."  
  
"It may be my fault," sneered Sora, "but it ain't my problem."  
  
"God damn it Sora!" cried Mimiru as she swung her blade sideways at him. Sora easily blocked it and chuckled.  
  
"Tell you what," added Sora cheekily as he held the blade, "I like you, you've got spunk. So I'll help your precious little Tsukasa out, but you owe me big time."  
  
"Fine," said Mimiru, pulling her blade away. "Just bring him back in once piece."  
  
"Bye bye," said Sora as he jumped from mushroom to mushroom.  
  
"God," said Mimiru to herself, "the things I do for that guy. Oh well, it is Tsukasa." Remarked Mimiru with a smirk, as she began to walk off.  
  
Tsukasa was stunned, so much so he couldn't move. "I can't believe it," he said to himself.  
  
"And why not," said the spirit appearing next to him.  
  
"Cause, if you knew Mimiru, you'd know being in Sora debt is last thing she'd ever wanted," said Tsukasa.  
  
"Really," said the spirit, "I would think seeing you locked up and miserable would be higher up on that list than owing Sora."  
  
"Well," said Tsukasa, "after seeing this, I'd have to agree with you."  
  
"Yes," said spirit, "quite a friend you've got there, quite a love she has."  
  
"Well.." Said Tsukasa trailing off.  
  
"Well what?" asked the spirit.  
  
"Nothing," said Tsukasa, "it's just I like to have a word with her when I get back is all. But it's still strange, Sora helping her out like that. I thought he did it just to be a dick to the Knights."  
  
"What," said the spirit. "You think Sora's action were no less compassionate and caring than Mimiru's? When Sora freed you, the Knights made him a wanted player and persecuted him. He became an outcast, and for what? Because of friendship and compassion he did this, all so that Mimiru could be happy and you free."  
  
"I never thought of it that way," said Tsukasa. Tsukasa watched Mimiru as she disappeared in the distance, as if being swallowed by the setting sun in the horizon. In an instant the setting sun changed from one eclipsed by mushrooms, by one high above in the mountains. Before him, sat Mimiru on a platform, staring at the setting sun as it gave birth to night.  
  
"And this is what you did with your freedom," said the spirit. "You locked yourself away with Aura, and once more you shackled Mimiru to this prison of wait and longing."  
  
"Hey I never asked her for this," said Tsukasa. "Now, it's true I did make her wait, but I came in the end."  
  
"After three days," replied the spirit, "and only when Morgana ordered you to go to her."  
  
"What do you expect from me," said Tsukasa. "I couldn't bear this World, Christ I couldn't even stand myself."  
  
"But yet she did," said the spirit. As she did Mimiru stood up and turned to be greeted by the old Tsukasa.  
  
"Tsukasa," cried Mimiru, "you came."  
  
"I can't believe you waited," said Tsukasa, "but why?"  
  
"Cause I wanted to see you and tell you that, no matter what, I'll always protect you," said Mimiru bashfully.  
  
"God," said Tsukasa, "your so stupid sometimes."  
  
The two stood there together, until Tsukasa added, "Well, if you're gonna start protecting me, you may as well start now."  
  
Tsukasa began to walk off, "Well," he said.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Mimiru realizing what he meant. She quickly caught up to him and walked beside him up the road.  
  
"She protected you from the World when everyone else wanted you gone. She waited for you when everyone rejoiced in your exile. Once more, she had patience even when you pushed her away." The spirit took Tsukasa once again by the hand.  
  
They stopped at a sight, which Tsukasa could never forget. There, at the edge of a cliff, sat Mimiru and himself. Both were silent, but enjoying each other's company all the same. The two sat and watched the sun set, as it turned from yellow to crimson, and on occasion they stole glances at one another.  
  
"Hey Mimiru," said the old Tsukasa.  
  
"Yeah," said Mimiru.  
  
"Do you think we'll still be friends when I get out of here?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Of course we will," said Mimiru. After a few minutes of silence, Mimiru added, "Hey do you remember what you promised me?"  
  
"What promise?" asked the confused Tsukasa.  
  
"You know," said Mimiru, "that when you got out of here that you and I would go to Shimakita together."  
  
"Oh," said Tsukasa, with a little grin, "I almost forgot."  
  
"Well, you better remember," said Mimiru playfully, "cause I'm getting sick of waiting."  
  
Tsukasa started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Mimiru.  
  
"Nothing," said Tsukasa. "Nothing at all."  
  
They sat together for a long time, and continued to sit even as the shadow of Tsukasa looked upon them. A storm of emotions began to brew inside him until he could contain it no more. The tears ran freely down his face, and he hid his eyes within his hands.  
  
"Why?!" he cried out. "Why did you bring me here?!"  
  
"To show you that there are better things than being alone," answered the spirit.  
  
"Oh spirit," cried Tsuaksa. "Why, do you torment me so, making me revisit this hell."  
  
"Why do I torment you?" asked the spirit. "Why do you torment yourself? Tell me, did you ever keep your promise to her in all those years?"  
  
"No," answered Tsukasa. "No, I could never bring myself face her."  
  
"To think," said the spirit. "All those trials and hardships, just so you and her could be together in the real world. And yet, you don't have the decency to thank her personally."  
  
"Quiet!" yelled Tsukasa. "You don't know any thing about me. You don't know how much I've suffered."  
  
"Oh, but I do," said the spirit. "Once more I know the pain you've spread, unintentionally and intentionally."  
  
"Take me home," pleaded Tsukasa. "Please, take me home."  
  
"Oh, I shall," said the spirit soothingly. "But we must see one more memory."  
  
So the two left Tsukasa and Mimiru, who were too content to stay on the cliff, ignorant to the future awaiting them. A future of hardship and indifference, where the two would be unable to recognize each other.  
  
Tsukasa was now in a dinner in the real world. Sitting at the counter was a big man, well over six-foot, drinking a coffee between his bearded lips. The dinner was empty, save for the man and the Christmas lights that darted the room. The door opened and the bells chimed, and a snow covered boy entered. The white figure sat next to the man.  
  
"Hey Tsukasa," said the man.  
  
"Hey Bear," said Tsukasa, brushing the snow off himself.  
  
"So," started Bear, "have you given any thought on my offer?"  
  
"That's actually why I wanted to meet with you," Tsukasa looked around the dinner, insurring no one would see or hear them. He reached into his jacket and brought forth a thick and plain envelope. He set it down in front of Bear. "I got that in my mail."  
  
"What is it?" asked Bear who merely stared at the envelope.  
  
"Take a look for yourself," said Tsukasa.  
  
Bear took it in his hands and peered inside. "My God," he said as began to count the bills still in the envelope. "There's got to be at least.."  
  
"Ten thousand dollars," added Tsukasa.  
  
"Where did you get this?" asked Bear, placing the envelope down.  
  
"It's from CC Corporation," said Tsukasa.  
  
"Those bastards," said Bear, "what the hell do they want?"  
  
"Well," said Tsukasa, "a note came with the cash. They said they were very sorry about what happened. Said they'd greatly appreciate it if I kept what happened quite. And pretty much said they'd do anything to keep it that way."  
  
"A bribe," said Bear in disbelief, "they're trying to bribe you."  
  
"Well it appears that way," said Tsukasa. "What do you think I should do."  
  
Bear took a breath and thought for a moment. "Well," he began, "if I was you, I'd give it back and go public with what they did to me, but that's just me." He paused again, "And of course you're not me, and I can't tell you what do. It's your decision, and whatever do with this money I won't argue with."  
  
"Bear," said Tsukasa, "do you know what I want more than any thing else in life?"  
  
"No," said Bear looking at his young friend.  
  
"I want," began Tsukasa, "to put what happened in the World behind me. I don't want fame or power or any of that, I just want to live a quiet life, without what happened chasing me for the rest of my days." He paused looking at his friend, at those old brown eyes, "And this money can give me that new life, that freedom, that peace."  
  
"Well then," added Bear warmly, "take the money, maybe you can do something good with it."  
  
"Yeah," said Tsukasa as he stood and pocketed the envelope, "maybe."  
  
He began to walk out when Bear called to him. "Hey, what about my offer," said Bear, "you never said if want me to be your guardian or not."  
  
"Bear, nothing in the world would make me happier than for you to be my father." Tsukasa added, "But, I need to put the World behind me, and I can only do that on my own."  
  
"Oh," said Bear, "I understand." Tsukasa pushed opened the door when Bear called to him once more. "Hey Tsukasa," he called.  
  
"Yeah," said Tsukasa holding the door as wind and snow flew in.  
  
"How's Mimiru doing?" he asked. "You two go to the same school now, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Tsukasa said, "yeah we do."  
  
"Well, how is she," asked Bear again.  
  
"I don't know, I haven't seen her lately," he said turning away from Bear glance.  
  
"Well, if you see her tell her hi for me," said Bear.  
  
"Ok," said Tsukasa as he left the dinner, leaving Bear alone.  
  
"And you did put the World behind you didn't you?" said the spirit next to Tsukasa.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I did," said Tsukasa solemnly.  
  
"Only by shutting yourself away with your studies, and poisoning yourself with that money of course," said the spirit.  
  
"Shut up," yelled Tsukasa. "I had to, it was the only way."  
  
"You pushed everyone who ever cared for away," said the spirit. "Including Bear and Mimiru, all so you could find peace and happiness on your own."  
  
Tsukasa began to put his head down as the tears came again.  
  
"Tell me," said the spirit. "Did you ever find that peace, that new life you so longed for?"  
  
"No," said Tsuakas, his words muffled by his hands. "No I didn't."  
  
"Yes," said the spirit. "You moved into that apartment a few days later and severed all ties from everyone in the World. You buried yourself in your studies and your money. Not even Mimiru could reach you."  
  
"No, no!" Tsukasa cried and cried over and over. Yet when he pulled his hands from his eyes look at the spirit, he was greeted to his room instead. He began to settle down and looked around, everything was as it should. His piles of books scattered across the floor, desk covered in papers and notes. He reached under his bed and felt the box, good still there. He turned to the clock, which read one A. M. As he decided over the clock, he heard an odd noise coming from his kitchen. He slowly made his way down the hall, yes, it defiantly was the sound of a rather deep voiced man. As Tsukasa entered, a rather large and blue covered man was pouring over the stove, all the while singing. 


	3. The Present

Sorry for the lapse of updates, the holidays have been kinda rough on me. So, anyway here's the next part, and please review it, I get extraordinary lonely when no one does.  
  
The Present  
  
The blue man noticed Tsukasa and said, "Oh there you are, took you long enough."  
  
"Bear," said Tsukasa.  
  
"For the last time boy," said the man, "we're ghost not your God damn friends."  
  
"So you must be the Ghost of Christmas Present," said Tsukasa. "You're not nearly as nice as the Past."  
  
"Wait till you see the next guy," said the spirit. "Now common, we haven't got all night."  
  
"But wait, where are we..." but Tsukasa was cut off as the Ghost of Christmas Present took his hand and went through the window.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" asked Tsukasa. The two were now inside a large office building. Cubicles and pillars were wrapped in lights and paper snowflakes. Employs danced and drank to their hearts content, while music blared from the office intercoms.  
  
"Hey you tell me," said the spirit, "you were invited."  
  
"What," and just as he said this, Tsukasa heard a rather odd but familiar name.  
  
"Hey Crim," said an office worker, "sweet party."  
  
"Hey don't thank me," said the tall man, "it's cause of you guys, that this party's paid for."  
  
The two shared a laugh as Tsukasa stared at Crim in shock. "What's wrong with you," asked the spirit. "No pun intended but you look like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
"That's Crim," said Tsukasa with his jaw hanging and his fingers pointing at the tall guy.  
  
While the Tsukasa kept staring, a blonde hared woman, greeted Crim with a kiss. "Hey honey," said the woman.  
  
"Hey Betty," said Crim.  
  
"Don't call me that, you know I hate it," said the woman with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"All right," said Crim with eyes rolling, "BT."  
  
"You got to be kidding me," said Tsukasa to himself.  
  
"I think the baby likes the music," said BT, placing Crim's hands on her stomach, which was quite round.  
  
"Ha, I just felt a kick," said Crim.  
  
"Told' ya our little Tsukasa liked it," said BT.  
  
"Little Tsukasa," said Tsukasa perplexed.  
  
"What, didn't you hear," said the spirit. "They're gonna name the baby in honor of you, being that it's cause of you they met and all."  
  
"Unfucking real," said Tsukasa.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't know all this by now," said the spirit. "I mean, you were only invited to the engagement party, the wedding, and other numerous dinner parties." The spirit stopped to take a swig of what looked like a flask from his pocket. "Oh and of course their annual Christmas office party, held for all their employees and friends."  
  
"Whatever you drunk," said Tsukasa walking through the crowd. He walked pasted circles of friends sharing jokes and couples toasting to themselves. He finally stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar face drinking by herself. Her hair was amber, her skin a rich but light tan, and her eyes were of the most amazing green.  
  
A disheveled and tipsy office worker stumbled over to her and said, "Hey cutie, want to dance?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," said the girl, "but I can't."  
  
"Why not?" asked the man slurring his words.  
  
"Cause see that tall guy over there," said the girl pointing at Crim.  
  
"Who, the boss?" asked the worker.  
  
"Yeah," said the girl with a twinkle in her eye. "Well see, him and me are close, you could say, and he gets pretty protective."  
  
"Bull shit..." said the worker.  
  
"Oh look he's coming over right now," said the girl with a smile.  
  
"What," said the man turning, and upon seeing in fact that Crim was coming quickly made his exit. "Well, umm, I was just asking cause you looked lonely was all. I'm, umm, real sorry." And the man quickly ran off.  
  
The girl began to giggle to herself as Crim, and shortly after him BT, reached her.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Crim.  
  
"Yeah, that guy try to pull something on you, Mimiru?" asked BT.  
  
"Oh no," said Mimiru blushing now, "it was nothing like that."  
  
"Hey did Tsukasa make it," asked Crim looking around the office for his friend.  
  
"Oh, umm..." said Mimiru, her smile gone now. "He couldn't come, he had, umm..... he had to study for midterms."  
  
"Man, what is with him," said Crim, disappointed. "All it is, is work, work, work, with him."  
  
"Hey," said BT with a giggle. "I remember a certain someone who was just like that. He was all work and no play."  
  
"Oh really," said Mimiru, sharing the smile now, "and what happened to that guy."  
  
"I married him," said BT, lovingly bumping her thighs into Crim's side.  
  
"And I remember," said Crim, "A skinny little girl with a big mouth."  
  
"And what happened to her?" asked Mimiru.  
  
"I knocked her up so she'd have some meat on her bones," said Crim cheekily.  
  
"Crim," said BT, playfully slapping his shoulder.  
  
"What, what," said Crim still smiling.  
  
"Nothing, I just hope the baby inherits my manners is all," said BT.  
  
"You two are too much sometimes," said Mimiru giggling.  
  
Tsukasa could say nothing and could only look upon Crim and BT. This was the first time he had seen them since he got out of the game three years ago. Crim was tall, lean and a little younger than he expected, looking as if he was only in his late twenties. BT looked rather like her character, with the exception of her round stomach. But it was Mimiru who he could not tear his gaze from. Her skin was far richer in the illuminating light of the office than in comparison to the dank and cold light of the library. And a certain joy and levity appeared to flow through her, much different was she from earlier. Her eyes seemed so alive, as if they were ablaze with fire, too bright to behold.  
  
"Amazing isn't it," said the spirit. "The great joy this party gives to Crim and his family and friends and workers. And what does he get, just a small bill and a lot of laughs."  
  
The three continued to talk, all while Tsukasa listened and watched. Then abruptly Mimiru jumped, as if poked with a hot cider. "Oh God," said Mimiru impressing upon BT, "what time is it?"  
  
"About," said BT looking her watch, "nine thirty."  
  
"On no," said Mimiru, "I have to leave or I'll be late!"  
  
"But you just got here," protested Crim.  
  
"I know, but there's something really important I got to do," said Mimiru.  
  
"It's ok we understand," said BT.  
  
"I'm real sorry," said Mimiru, "I really wish I could stay, but...."  
  
"Hey," said Crim reassuringly, "it's ok. If you really got to be somewhere, then just go."  
  
"Thanks guys, bye," said Mimiru turning and walking out but then stopping suddenly. She turned and ran back to her friends fishing through her backpack, finally emerging with a small box. "I almost forgot," she said handing the box to BT.  
  
"I thought we said no gifts," said Crim.  
  
"I know," Mimiru said, "but it's for the baby, not you."  
  
"What," said BT as she opened the box. Within it were two small hand knitted sox and a little hat. "Oh Mimiru this is too much."  
  
"Oh it's nothing for you guys," said Mimiru. "And anyway I thought I 'd do something special since you're gonna name him after Tsukasa and all."  
  
"Ahh, this is so sweet," said Crim.  
  
"Yeah, I knew you'd like it," said Mimiru, as she walked away waving goodbye.  
  
"Bye," called Crim and BT.  
  
"Bye," waved Mimiru.  
  
Tsukasa followed Mimiru as she ran down the steps and into the night. It was snowing now and few people where out. Mimiru ran up the sidewalks, shielding her face from the snow and wind. "Where's she going?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"To see someone who needs a friend," said the spirit.  
  
"Why do you ghost talk so cryptic?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Just shut up and hold on," said the spirit as he grabbed Tsukasa and went flying through the night.  
  
The two now stood surrounded by dozens of children. The room was dark, only a light by the Christmas tree in the corner and a few lights that hung about the room. Beds aligned the walls, and the children were milling about, and appeared to be dressed in pajamas. A door opened and entered Mimiru, who was greeted by the children most joyously. The children circled about Mimiru, exchanging hugs with her and such.  
  
"What the hell is?" asked Tsukasa. "Mimiru illegitimate kids convention?"  
  
The spirit knocked Tsukasa's head for the last comment, leaving him with a lump. "You know," said the spirit, "the mere fact that any one cares about you astonishes me."  
  
"Asshole," said Tsukasa clutching his head.  
  
"Sticks stones," said the spirit. "And to answer your question, we're at the hospital's orphanage wing."  
  
"Orphanage?" asked Tsukasa as he turned to Mimiru who was still playing with the kids.  
  
"Hey Mimi," asked one the little ones. "Did you brings me any presents?"  
  
"Why of course," said Mimiru with a smile. She dug into her pocket and came out with a small chocolate. The boy quickly accepted the offer.  
  
"Thanks Mimi!" the boy said with glee, and kissed Mimiru upon the cheek in gratitude.  
  
"We want one, we want one!" cried the other children at Mimiru feet.  
  
"All right, you little monsters," said Mimiru digging into her pockets again. "There's enough for everyone," and began to hand them out. Each child got one of the rather small chocolates and consumed it in barely a bit.  
  
"Thank you Mimi," came the chorus from the children.  
  
"Your welcome," said Mimiru as she made her way to the hallway. "Now go to sleep, or else Santa ain't gonna come."  
  
The children rushed to their beds and said good night. Tsukasa and the spirit remained, looking over the scene.  
  
"I can't believe that these kids made such a fuss over such a small bit of candy," said Tsukasa.  
  
"Really," said the spirit, "why would kids with nothing make such a big deal over getting something?"  
  
"What do you mean kids with nothing?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Look under this tree," said the spirit pointing to the tree in the corner. Tsukasa looked at it and understood, for underneath it were no presents at all.  
  
"The Red Cross didn't get enough donations this year so the kids couldn't get any gifts," the spirit said this while glaring at Tsukasa. "And what does she do, why she comes here and gives up so much so these kids can have a tiny bit of Christmas," said the spirit. "And what does she get back, nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Poor kids," said Tsukasa quietly as he and the spirit floated away.  
  
"What was that?" asked the spirit.  
  
"What," said Tsukasa startled, "nothing just a cough."  
  
The two floated past several rooms and stopped at the third one where a young girl sat in bed. No more than a few moments elapsed then did Mimiru enter.  
  
"Hey Mimiru," said the girl hugging Mimiru.  
  
"It's good to see you Subaru," said Mimiru pulling up a chair. "So how's everything?"  
  
"As good as it can be," said Subaru, "seeing how I'm in an hospital."  
  
"So what did the doctors have to say," asked Mimiru.  
  
"They're not exactly sure what I got," said Subaru. "But I'm not worried, it's probably just the flu."  
  
"Yeah I hope you'll be all right too," said Mimiru. "Oh here's your present," said Mimiru handing a piece of paper to Subaru. "Now money's been kinda tight, so I couldn't wrap it or frame it."  
  
Subaru looked down at the paper and it was a portrait of her, but with wings, like those of her character. "Mimiru," said Subaru, "this is great."  
  
Subaru turned to her friend with a smile, only to see her looking gloom. "Hey," asked Subaru, "what's wrong."  
  
"Oh," said Mimiru being pulled from her train of thought. "It's... nothing."  
  
"Come on," said Subaru. "What's wrong, you can tell me."  
  
"I was just thinking about Tsukasa," said Mimiru.  
  
"Oh," said Subaru. A silence came over the two upon the name Tsukasa. Finally Subaru spoke up. "Mimiru," she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Mimiru.  
  
"You're gonna hate me for saying this but," Subaru paused trying to find the words. "I think you should forget about Tsukasa."  
  
"What?!" said Mimiru, "Are you listening to yourself this is Tsukasa we're talking about."  
  
"I know how you feel about him," said Subaru. "But, I also know how he feels about you."  
  
"No you don't," said Mimiru.  
  
"Mimiru," said Subaru quietly, "he hates you, he hates all of us."  
  
"He doesn't hate us, he's just confused. And what about the World, what about then?" asked Mimiru.  
  
"I remember the World," said Subaru. "I remember how he use to be Mimiru, but that was a long time ago."  
  
"I know he's changed," said Mimiru, "but he's still Tsukasa. He's still our friend."  
  
Silence caste it self over the two once again. Subaru spoke once more. "You're still in love with him aren't you," she said.  
  
"Yes," said Mimiru with a sigh.  
  
"Mimiru," started Subaru. "Tsukasa wants nothing from you, or anything else from his past. I don't think he even wants anyone at all, be it you or someone else." She paused to let her words sink in, "He wants to be alone, Mimiru."  
  
"But that's it," said Mimiru. "He already is all alone and miserable, and I want to change that. I mean he's got no one to go home to. His mom's dead, he's dad in prison, he's got no family, he really is alone in this world." She paused to find the right words for what was to come next. "And I always thought, maybe I could be that someone he comes home to, that someone he confines in and is happy with. Like it was when we were together in the World."  
  
"Mimiru," said Subaru, "you're hoping for something that can never be. Just let him go, maybe then the both of you can finally go on with your lives."  
  
"But I can't," said Mimiru, "I can't move on, unless it's with him."  
  
"Then, there's nothing more I can say," said Subaru.  
  
As the two sat, quiet tears rolled down the face of Tsukasa. "Why," said Tsukasa, "why does she have to love me."  
  
"Because that's all her heart can do," said the spirit. "You use to like that too, in the World that is."  
  
"The World," said Tsukasa, "that prison, that land of misery, why would anyone want to remember it."  
  
"It wasn't all bad," said the spirit. "I mean you did make some friends, even though you don't like them now, you did back then."  
  
"Don't try to single me out as the only guilty one," said Tsukasa. "Not everyone remained friends after the World. What about Bear and Sora, I didn't see them at the party."  
  
"Oh," said the spirit, "but they're next on the list."  
  
With a wave of his hand the two left Mimiru and Subaru, and now appeared to be in a bookstore.  
  
"What now?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Just follow that little fellow over there," said the spirit pointing to a boy.  
  
The boy was young, only about eleven or twelve. His hair was unkempt, and his clothes were a mesh of rags, either too small or too large for his body. He eyed his surroundings and quickly stalked through the isles of books. Tsukasa had to rush just to keep up with the child. The boy finally stopped in the fiction section and looked around. He quickly grabbed the last book on the end and hid it over his decrepit coat. He coolly started his march to the door. Suddenly a security guard cried out to the boy and gave cash. The boy, with amazing speed, dodged the guard at the door and speedily ran outside, losing the other one in seconds. He ran two blocks straight finally resting in an alleyway. For several minutes he huffed and puffed, finally standing up and walking to another alley two blocks away.  
  
With him all this time was Tsukasa and the spirit. "Why are we following this guy?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Just watch," said the spirit.  
  
The boy looked into the alleyway and said, "Lin, you still here?"  
  
"Yeah," said a small voice from behind a trash can. The voice was followed by a little girl, no more than eight years old, popping her head out to see her friend.  
  
"You made it!" said Lin. "I was worried you were gonna forget about me."  
  
"How could I forget about one and only sister," said the boy, the book behind his hands.  
  
"Did you get it!" cried Lin.  
  
"Now," said the boy, revealing his prize, "what kind of silly question is that?"  
  
Lin quickly grabbed the book and gazed at it. "When I Dream," said Lin reading the title, "By John Bearmen."  
  
"Yeah," said the boy, "That's his new one. I thought you'd like it."  
  
"Thanks Sora," said Lin hugging her brother.  
  
"Hey don't mention it," said Sora.  
  
"I just wish mom and dad were here," said Lin.  
  
"Yeah, me too," said Sora as the two began to walk out of the dark alley and into the streetlights.  
  
"Hey, you wanna go see uncle Bear," asked Sora.  
  
"Can we!" said Lin.  
  
"Sure, let's go," he said taking her hand and leading her up the street.  
  
"You ever hear of that book," asked the spirit as Tsukasa watched the two little children walk up the street.  
  
"John Bearmen," said Tsukasa, "that's Bear's real name."  
  
"So you do know about it then," said the spirit. "Well I guess you know the story then. About the lonely boy who gets stuck in the dream world, and doesn't remember who he is. Then he meets a girl warrior, a big bear, a sly fox, a magic owl, a wandering knight, an angle princess, a mysterious witch and host of other things on the way to finding the key so he can wake up. And you know what happens in the end?"  
  
"He wakes up," said Tsukasa flatly.  
  
"You left the best part out," said the spirit merrily. "He wakes up, and becomes friends with all the other dreamers and lives happily ever after."  
  
Some time lasted till Tsukasa spoke again, too lost in his own thoughts before he say anything. "What happened to their parents?" he asked.  
  
"They died," said the spirit. "And Sora and Lin were scared that if the want into child welfare, they would spilt them up. So they chose a life on the streets together, that was about a year ago."  
  
"What did Sora mean when he said uncle Bear?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
"Why Bear himself of course," said the spirit, and again the two transcended time and appeared in a large soup kitchen.  
  
The soup kitchen was alive with people; all huddled around devouring there soup and beard before it became too cold. A long line curled around the room, all waiting for their meal. At the end of the line was a big man with a thick beard. In his hand was a spoon, and before him a pot filled to the brim with soup. He was gingerly serving the soup, when two little figures came running up to him.  
  
"Uncle Bear," cried little Lin as she hugged Bear.  
  
"Why hello little Lin," said Bear happily. "Why you're getting not so little any more, if I do say so myself."  
  
"Yeah she's growing like a weed," said Sora coming next to Bear.  
  
"Hello Sora," said Bear giving Sora's hair a rub. "How are you?"  
  
"Good, all things considered," said Sora.  
  
"Uncle Bear," said Lin, "Sora just got me your book."  
  
"Really," said Bear.  
  
"Yeah," said Lin, "I was reading it on the way here. Guess who my favorite character is!"  
  
"Hmmm....." said Bear, "Is it.... The Fox?!"  
  
"How'd you know?!" shirked Lin.  
  
"Cause he's my favorite too," said Bear looking over at Sora who was grinning. "Even though I am partial to the warrior girl."  
  
"She's my second favorite!" cried Lin. "But why is the boy so mean to her?"  
  
"Cause he just doesn't know how to be a friend is all," said Bear.  
  
"I think that's sad," said Lin. "I think the boy's lonely and sad, and that the girl just wants to help him."  
  
"Why, what a bright girl you are," said Bear with a smile. "But don't worry, it all ends well."  
  
"Really," said Lin.  
  
"Really," said Bear, he poured the two, two cups of soup. "Now run off and have some of this, and I'll read to you once I finish up here."  
  
"Ok," said Lin running off with her soup.  
  
"Thanks Bear," said Sora.  
  
"No problem Fox," said Bear with a grin.  
  
Sora walked off and sat with his sister and the two ate their supper. A few minutes later Bear served the last of his soup and went off to join the two. They joked and played, while everyone else ate and left. Bear began to read the story of the boy and dream, and even acted a few of the scenes out with the help of Sora. By the time they were finished, everyone else had left. The three gathered their things and made for the exit, Tsukasa and the spirit followed.  
  
Standing in the snowing streets, Bear said, "Are you sure you two don't want to come home with me? I get awfully lonely when I open my presents by myself."  
  
"Where fine," said Sora. "You've been too kind already."  
  
"Well, if you change your mind," said Bear. "Just let me know."  
  
"We will," said Sora as he took his sister's hand and began to walk off.  
  
"Bye uncle Bear," waved little Lin.  
  
"Bye Lin, take care of your brother for me," said Bear as he turned and walked in the opposite directions as the other two.  
  
Tsukasa as the three went their separate ways.  
  
"Why did you abandon him?" asked the spirit.  
  
"I had to," said Tsukasa. "It was the only way I could've gotten over my past."  
  
"Or was it, that you were afraid he would be like your old dad," said the spirit. "Cold and cruel, and abandon you in the end. You know Tsukasa, not all adults are like your father."  
  
Tsukasa stood and was quiet. He was lost in a world of emotion and thought, too entwined to even notice that the spirit was floating away without him.  
  
"Well, I can't say this has been fun," said the spirit, checking his watch as he ascended. "But I got to fly."  
  
"Wait," said Tsukasa, being pulled from his thoughts. "What am I suppose to do now," he yelled to the spirit.  
  
"I don't know," said the spirit. "My shift's up, talk to that guy," he pointed behind Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa turned and was greeted by his future.  
  
On the next installment, Tsukasa (and the rest of the .Hack cast) future. Also, I'm really sorry if this sucks, but don't worry the next one will be way better. Hope you like the little story book by Bear, guess which each character is. 


	4. The Future

The Future  
  
Before Tsukasa stood a creature that had haunted his dreams since his exodus from the World. The monster was enormous, and looked as if he was a skeleton made of stone. But what frightened Tsukasa most, was what the creature had in his hand, for it was blood red scepter of sorts; a true instrument of death.  
  
"Are you," asked Tsukasa, gazing in awe and terror at the creature. "The Ghost of Christmas Future?"  
  
The spirit moved his head in the yes response.  
  
"Oh please," begged Tsukasa, "don't take me. Just spend me home, I've seen enough. Please have mercy."  
  
The spirit was mute to Tsukasa, as he pleaded. A noise came from the building next door. Tsukasa turned to see a TV on inside the display window, with a program of sorts on. He looked back to the spirit, who merely pointed back at the TV.  
  
Tsukasa walked to the in front of the display window and watched.  
  
"On tonight's edition of the Six O'clock News," said the newswoman. "The year 2010 in review."  
  
"2010!" said Tsukasa, "but it's not even 2007 yet!"  
  
The news continued deaf to Tsukasa statement.  
  
"Our top story is of CC Corporation and their rise to power in the last four years. Under the world's youngest CEO ever, Tsukasa Hilling," said the news, flashing a picture of an older Tsukasa, in his early twenties. Tsukasa now was mesmerized by the TV. Indeed, for it what it said was true, then the meeting he was to have with CC Corporation tomorrow had indeed gone the way he hopped.  
  
The newswoman started again, "It was four years ago that the young Tsukasa, only nineteen at the time. Left college and on Christmas day, 2006, and joined the ranks of the leaders of CC Corporation to conqueror the market place. After only a year onboard, Tsukasa quickly ascended the corporate ladder and became the first twenty year old CEO. Soon after this, a new game was released by CC Corporation. It was called the Quest and nothing like it had ever been seen, heard or touched before."  
  
"Seen, heard, touched and smelled," said Tsukasa. "What the hell is she talking about?"  
  
"The Quest was a revolutionary game," began the newswoman. "Not just in the size and scope of the game, but for the ability to actually live the Quest. It was the first game to ever touch upon all five senses, completely submerging the player in the game world. When asked how he created such a game, Tsukasa merely replied it came from 'Personal experience.' Currently over fifty million players all over the world are registered to the Quest, some going days inside the game world without any contact from the outside world."  
  
"Oh God I created another World," said Tsukasa.  
  
"No," said the spirit, in a deep raspy voice, "much worse."  
  
"What?" said Tsukasa.  
  
"There is a darker side to this story though," said the newswoman. "In the three years that the Quest came into the market, several hundred cases of players experiencing seizures and comas have been reported. When asked to comment on the effect of the game on players, Tsukasa had this to say."  
  
The TV changed from the studio to Tsukasa, in a gray suit, inside his office. "Hey," began the annoyed Tsukasa, "video games have always caused seizures and comas, let's not kid ourselves. And to single out my game, I think is cowardly and just your station's way of creating a story where there is none. And any way, there have been only a few hundred cases of these instances, compared to the other fifty million healthy players, who play the game everyday."  
  
Tsukasa was choking on his rage. Had his future self forgotten that hell, when he was trapped and alone in the World? Here he was doing the same thing, creating a prison just like the World for a new generation of players.  
  
"Besides the comas and seizures," said the newswoman once more. "Due to CC Corporation's cut throat business policy. CC Corporation has a monopoly in every sense of the word, over the market. This has caused what competition there was before Tsukasa and his Quest, to disappear, making Tsukasa and CC Corporation the most powerful company in all of the business world today."  
  
"Turn it off," said Tsukasa quietly. The spirit complied and there was silence again.  
  
"Spirit," said Tsukasa. "What of BT's and Crim's company?"  
  
The spirit, without a word, raised his scepter and threw it to the ground with a crash. A red wave was borne from the spot the scepter crashed, changing all in its wake. Gone were the towering buildings, replaced now with shabby row homes.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
The spirit pointed to the home in front of them, through the window Tsukasa could see two silhouettes. Tsukasa made his way to the home, and through the wall he entered, now in the presence of two very familiar faces.  
  
"I can't believe this," said Crim. "The first time I meet the guy face to face, and he buys us out for thirty thousand dollars."  
  
Crim was older now, and not just by four years, but by much more. His hair was gray and deep circles where etched under his eyes, which seemed to lose there once healthy flicker.  
  
"It could be worse," said BT.  
  
BT seemed to fair just as bad as her husband. Her body was disturbingly thin, and her hair was no longer that bright blonde of her youth. Both Crim and BT were truly at their wit's end.  
  
"Spirit," asked Tsukasa. "Who are they talking about? Who bought their company out?"  
  
The spirit lifted his hand and pointed at Tsukasa.  
  
"Me!" said Tsukasa.  
  
"Worse," came the cry from inside. "How could it be worse," Crim was near hysteria now. "Our company's gone! This thirty thousand won't last us a year! I can't get a job cause every other God damn business went under! And all of this because of that bastard Tsukasa!"  
  
"Crim keep your voice down," said BT. "I just got our Tsukasa to bed."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Crim. "I didn't mean to yell."  
  
"But Crim we are fortunate that Tsukasa bought us out instead of waiting for us to go bankrupt like all the other companies."  
  
"Fortunate," began Crim. "I'll tell you whose fortunate, that little bastard Tsukasa. If it wasn't for us that little shit would still be rotting away in that World. Christ I wish I never met the guy, then none of this would have happened."  
  
BT was shocked. "Crim are you listening to yourself!?" She began, "You're right if you hadn't of met him, none of this would of happened. We would've never met and never fell in love and this life we built together would never have come to be!"  
  
"BT I didn't," said Crim.  
  
"Would you rather have Tsukasa still in the World and not have this!?" asked BT.  
  
"Baby please," said Crim trying to comfort BT, but she was running to their bedroom with tears in her eyes.  
  
A few moments past and a little boy came down stairs to see his father. "Daddy," said the small boy, "what was that noise?"  
  
The boy was small and looked like a copy of his father save for his eyes, which were that of his mother's. Crim put smile on, "Why, Tsukasa, it was Santa Clause of course."  
  
"Really!" cried the little Tsukasa.  
  
"Yeah," said Crim, "but he heard you a coming and had to hide. Now go back to bed or else Santa won't leave any presents."  
  
"Ok daddy," said Tsukasa as he ran to his room.  
  
Crim sat down, exhausted and put his hands to his eyes. The holidays were always rough on him and his family. Especially with the sickly tree in the corner, with nothing to show under it.  
  
Tsukasa turned from the scene and started walking with the spirit. "They're aren't any presents are there."  
  
The spirit shook his head in the yes response. A shroud of mists appeared and as the two walked through it they appeared in what looked like a prison visiting room.  
  
"What are we doing here?" asked Tsukasa.  
  
Without answering the spirit lead Tsukasa to the visitor's window where none other but Bear sat. He looked exhausted, and his beard was thin and gray.  
  
"Bear," said Tsukasa, looking stunned at his former company.  
  
A few moments passed till a young looking prisoner was escorted to the opposite side of the glass, where Bear sat. The prisoner had sort dark hair, and eyes that seemed to look right through you. His body had undeniable signs of stress, with scars and bruises all across it. The prisoner and Bear both reached for the phone connected to their booths.  
  
"Hello Sora," said Bear.  
  
"Hey uncle Bear," said Sora. "How's every thing on the outside?"  
  
"Not to good," said Bear with a sigh. "Tsukasa's suing me for character likeness in 'When I Dream.'"  
  
"To bad, that was my favorite book," said Sora. "But why is he doing it, I'm mean he's got more money then he can spend."  
  
"I think it's his way of saying hello," said Bear, trying to joke.  
  
A few moments of silence past as the two looked at each other. Both thinking about what they had to say next. Sora went first.  
  
"Did you hear?" asked Sora. "Tsukasa's dad died in here."  
  
"Really," said Bear. "Well I guess you could say that's good news, at least for Tsukasa that is."  
  
"Yeah," said Sora, "the guy had it coming."  
  
Tsukasa didn't flinch when he heard of his father's death. He hated his father just as much as his father hated him.  
  
Bear took in another breath, dreading what he had to say next. "Sora I have to tell you something."  
  
"Ok, shoot," said Sora.  
  
"It's about Lin," said Bear.  
  
Sora took a breath and said, "Go on."  
  
"She's...." he trailed off, trying to say the words that he knew could drive his friend to insanity. "She's dead."  
  
"What," said Sora, shocked.  
  
"She ran off a week ago," said Bear, holding back his tears. "It was right before the blizzard, and I went looking for her, but I just couldn't find her." Tears were slowly running down Bear's face as he said this. "And when I found her, oh God Sora I'm sorry. She inside a dumpster, frozen to death."  
  
Sora sat quietly, and the phone dropped from his hands. He put his head down, and for a few moments not a sound escaped him. Then Sora quickly rose to his feet and in an instant grabbed his stool and began to beat ferociously against the glass. Screaming, his face red with rage, as the glass flew, "You were suppose to be there!" repeatedly until the guards beat him to the ground and carried him away, as he yelled, "Lin!" over and over.  
  
Bear slowly hung up his phone, and sat for a moment. He finally got up, under the eyes of the guards and visitors. His cries could be heard, but just barley, as he walked to the exit.  
  
Tsukasa stood and watched all this. Stunned by the news and the carnage that have transpired here. He asked the spirit quietly, "How old was Lin?"  
  
"Fifteen," said the spirit in its nightmarish voice.  
  
"A damn shame," said Tsukasa to himself.  
  
When Tsukasa lifted his head to look at the room once more, everything changed. No longer was he inside the prison but was now on the streets of the city. Tsukasa was looking about trying to figure out his bearings, when someone brushed past him. She was tall, with skin a pale tan. Tsukasa immediately began to follow her, and began to notice things about her. Her hair was gray, with bits of amber, and her eyes, dull now, were of the most striking jade.  
  
"Mimiru," said Tsukasa as he tried to touch her, only reaching out to air as his hand went straight through her.  
  
He continued to follower her through the snow cover streets. As he walked he could not believe how much she aged, looking as if she was over fifty years old. Mimiru walked on until she stopped at an apartment building. Instead of walking up to the entrance she went down another set of stairs to the basement level. She took her key out and entered the room.  
  
The apartment was dark, and when light did come, Tsukasa preferred the darkness. The apartment was bare of furniture, except for the mattress in the corner and the kitchen with its table and stove. Every where else, canvases and drawing boards stood, with their pictures like ghost of friends. Truly not the most pleasant of lodgings.  
  
Tsukasa looked around at the art. The first painting he saw was of a boy sitting alone at a bench. In the background children seemed to be playing a game of soccer, but the boy sat at the bench with his head down. The next was of a giant in a suite who sat atop a building that resembled a throne. The streets seemed to run forever before him, and upon his head was a crown that looked like a mansion. Next, a lone figure with his back to Tsukasa walked down a lonely highway and into the sunset. There were others too. One of an angle ascending into the sky, bathe in a white light. Another of an abandoned city, with its lights off and the buildings scared with broken windows and collapsed walls.  
  
Tsukasa was lost in the paintings when Mimiru put her things down by her mattress and turned on the answering machine.  
  
"Hi Mimiru it's your agent again," said the voice. "Good news, I know you don't need it, but I got you a buyer for that new painting of yours. So, I'll bring the guy over around five the day after Christmas. Oh I almost forgot, the Metropolitan wants some more of your stuff, they're going crazy over it right now. Merry Christmas, and good night."  
  
The message ended, and yet Mimiru had no reaction to the news of a buyer. It amazed Tsukasa to no end that Mimiru, who appeared to be somewhat of a successful artist, lived in such a dreadful hole as this one. With trash and art strewn across the room and with barely any luxuries. Mimiru was looking at a giant canvas on her wall, which Tsukasa couldn't make out, when the second message came.  
  
"Hello Mimiru Kanno," said the business like voice. "This is the office of Tsukasa Hilling. We are calling to inform you that Mr. Hilling does not wish to meet with you over the holidays. Mr. Hilling also wishes me to notify you that he request you stop calling him. Mr. Hilling has a very busy schedule and has no time for distractions. Thank you."  
  
The message ended and Mimiru, put her head down and her hand over her eyes. Tsukasa walked over to her and he saw it. The image made stop and soon he could not tear his eyes away from it. Two figures sat at an edge of a cliff, watching the sun go down. Both had their backs to him as they gazed into the infinitive, one was white and the other amber. Stars darted the sky like a million candle lights, and only the crimson shadow of the sun remained in the distance. Night was coming, but the two did not seem to mind, who seemed more than content just to sit with each over at the edge of the mountain.  
  
"Our spot," said Tsukasa with his heart racing. For he had forgot all about it until this day. Seeing it recreated here, in the home of Mimiru, it made remember its beauty and the joy it brought him. He and Mimiru would spend the whole day there sometimes; usually never saying a word to one another, but that didn't matter. Tsukasa felt safe when he was there, as if the World could no longer harm him, like all his worries disappeared. He could forget everything when he was with her there, and he could finally be at peace.  
  
Tsukasa quickly looked at the other paintings once more and he understood. For this one was the only one where two people were together. The rest were of solitary figures, and cold and barren landscapes.  
  
"I've been painting you for forty years," Mimiru said to herself. "And they always turn out the same, just like you, Tsukasa," she seemed to be addressing the white figure in the painting. "Cause I'm always the same, just like you. And you never talk to me or see me, because just as you said the feeling's the same." She began to quietly weep to herself. "And now my feeling's the same. Cold and lonely, because everyone I ever knew or cared for is either locked up, or left, or dead." She clenched her fist and began to destroy her work. The paper flew across the room, like wounded birds crashing to the ground. Mimiru now collapsed before her ruined masterpiece. "And now I'm alone, just like you. And I don't even have your memory now, just this hole in my heart."  
  
Mimiru curled up on her floor and wept. Tsukasa watched over her, to ashamed to say anything. Here was a friend he had ignored, who cared for him, who simply wanted to be there for him. Yet, he could not even allow that, and instead drove her to this. This state of hopelessness and despair and loneliness, that he created. Tsukasa wanted more than anything to reach out to Mimiru, and hold her, to comfort her like she used to for him. But he could not, for just as in life he was a mere shadow, never caring for anyone, even those who loved him. Tsukasa hated himself more than ever now, for Harold had been right, not only had he destroyed himself, but his friends as well.  
  
But what of his other friend, what about her?  
  
"Spirit," said Tsukasa finally able to tear himself away from Mimiru. "Where is Subaru, take me to her."  
  
The spirit grabbed Tsukasa by the hand and led him through Mimiru's door. As they stepped through the door, the city streets gave way to a cemetery. It was a misty and cold night, with not a star in the sky. The spirit continued to march Tsukasa through the alleyways of tombs and memorials, until stopping at a small grave stone.  
  
Tsukasa looked down and saw it.  
  
'Subaru Nagumi,' read the stone, 'beloved daughter and friend. 1987-2007.'  
  
Tsukasa sighed at the site of his friend's resting-place. He kneeled down. "Oh Subaru I'm sorry," he said. "I should have been there for you." His friend had died, and he did nothing for her. Such guilt Tsukasa felt, not just for Subaru, but for everyone.  
  
He rose and began to address the spirit, but his eyes were still on the stone. "You know, when I get back I'm really gonna spend some ...." His gaze shifted from the stone to the spirit, who was pointing off into the distance. "What?" said Tsukasa startled, "another grave?"  
  
The spirit shook his head yes. He pointed again into the distance, and Tsukasa followed his hand and began to walk. He stumbled along the way, until he saw it.  
  
"No, no," said Tsukasa desperately. "It can not be!"  
  
But there it was. Facing him now the grim truth, written in stone.  
  
'Tsukasa Hilling," read the grave. "May he now find the peace that had so alluded him in life. 1987-2064.'  
  
"I'm not dead!" he cried as he hands crashed against the ground. He slammed his fist against the ground repeatedly, until giving up and throwing himself on the stone. His furry gave way to tears that flowed like rain down his face.  
  
"Oh God," he cried to himself. "Why? Why?"  
  
He cried and cried clutching the stone. The spirit came from behind him. It stood for a moment listening to the pathetic cries of Tsukasa. "What do you want!" its voice bellowed like thunder.  
  
"I want...." Tsukasa took in a deep breath and yelled. "I want to live! I want to go back and set every thing right!" He began to cry again, realizing all this time he was his own worst enemy. It was he who pushed everyone away, locking himself in solitude. Yet, his friends still tried to reach out to him, and be there for him like he should have been. He thought of Mimiru, for she was alone now like he was, in her world of art and memory. "I want Mimiru! I want us to grow old together. I want everything like it was.... Like it was suppose to be." He paused again, and he now raised his head to face the spirit. "I want us to be together."  
  
"Then together is what you shall be," said the spirit, striking its staff into the ground. A magnificent light erupted from it, cleansing every thing and blinding Tsukasa. When Tsukasa opened his eyes, he was no longer in the cemetery but in his bed.  
  
Next time, Tsukasa's redemption. Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and sorry about this one taking so damn long. 


	5. Together

Hello, and welcome to the final installment of "A .Hack Christmas Carol." But first off, I'd like to apologies for this one being late. My life took some very unexpected turns, since the last installment. I'd like to thank everyone whose read this, who will read this, and who is reading this right now. And also, take a look at my other stories and tell me what you think, I'm always opened for suggestions.

Together

Out of breath, Tsukasa lied in his bed and looked at his hands, clenching and unclenching them.

"I'm alive!" he bellowed joyously.

He rolled out of his bed, bursting with delight and quickly reached under his bed and grabbed the box. He opened it and looked at his treasure, but the money didn't shine like it use to. He looked at the box for a while, why should he keep such a thing, he thought, when it brought him no joy at all anymore. He thought and thought, his mind finally remembering all those who didn't even have a fraction of what he had. He knew what he had to do; he had to set everything right.

Jumping to his feet, he franticly threw his pants and shoes and coat on. He then grabbed the box and rushed out of the apartment.

Upon bursting onto the streets, he was greeted by a canvas of untouched virgin white snow. He ran to the left, colliding with someone as he rounded the corner. Tsukasa began to get up and brushed himself off, and then proceeded to pick the boy up.

"Sorry about…" Tsukasa stood in shock at the boy. "Sora!"

"Who are you," said Sora looking at Tsukasa with no recollection.

"It's me, Tsukasa," said Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa," said Sora taken back, just as shocked as Tsukasa at this point. "How the hell did you know it was me!"

"Umm..." said Tsukasa searching for an answer, for he and Sora never met in the real world. "…Bear told me about you," Tsukasa looked around. "Where's Lin?"

"Sora, wait up!" cried little Lin as she tried to catch up with her brother.

"Why hello Lin!" said Tsukasa.

"Who are you?" asked Lin.

"I'm Tsukasa," he said. "I'm a friend of your brother."

"How come he never told me about you?" asked Lin.

"Well umm…" Said Tsukasa looking for the words. "I've been away for awhile, you could say."

"Well merry Christmas Tsukasa," said Lin as she and Sora continued their walk.

As they began to leave Tsukasa was suddenly struck with an idea. "Wait," he cried as he ran to catch up with them. "Do you know any good toy stores?"

About this time of day Jimmy would be fast asleep, and today was no exception. Jimmy lied and dreamed in his bed contently, until he heard a tapping at his window. At first he ignored it and went back to sleep, but then, an enormous crash filled the room as the wind swept through the now broken window. Jimmy stood to find a rather large rock at his feet, which he gathered, came from outside. Jimmy grabbed the stone and rushed to the window, red face and all. "Who the hell threw this," he screamed as he scanned the streets.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Tsukasa, from the streets.

"See," said Lin to Sora. "I told you it was bad idea to throw rocks!"

"It woke him up, didn't it?" said Sora.

As the two kids bickered, Tsukasa tried to continue the discussion with Jimmy.

"Are you Jimmy of 'Jimmy's Toy World,'" asked Tsukasa.

"Yes! And if you don't fuck off I'm gonna call the police!" cried the enraged Jimmy.

"Oh, sorry about your window," said Tsukasa as he grabbed a little something from his coat. He then tossed it to Jimmy. "That should cover it."

The little something that Jimmy held in his hands was a wad of cash. Shocked, Jimmy began to pitch himself in an effort to wake up from this dream.

"Now if you come down and let us have a look around in your shop," called Tsukasa. "There'll be plenty more of that waiting for you."

Before Tsukasa was finished, the doors to Jimmy's Toy World, which was directly under Jimmy's apartment, swung open revealing an out of breath Jimmy. "Come on in," said the happy, but still red faced, Jimmy.

A few odd and frantic moments passed as toys where stuffed into bags and money exchanged hands. Until finally Tsukasa, Sora and Lin left as briskly as they entered.

Jimmy, now alone, watched as a dashing figure in red walked down the street with two little kids trailing him like elves. Jimmy locked the door and turned to the neat little pile of cash next to his register.

"Ha, Ha," laughed Jimmy. "And here I was giving up on Santa Claus."

Meanwhile, back at the orphanage, the children gathered around what few toys were donated this year. A cluster of boys tossed around a beat up football, several girls took turns with a doll, but most lied in their beds, just trying to sleep through it all as if it were just any other day.

But then, as if in a dream, a red figure carrying a sack, crashed through the doors and bellowed "Ho, ho, ho, merry Christmas!"

All the children stopped and stood gaping. Even the sleeping ones roused up to look upon the great Santa Claus.

The atmosphere of silence was broken as several children ran towards Santa and began begging for gifts.

"Now, now," said Tsukasa, beneath the fake Santa beard. "There's plenty for everybody."

Tsukasa continued, with the help of Sora, to pass around all the gifts to the children who were now in ecstasy.

One of the orphanages, a small girl, came before Tsukasa and asked, "Santa, how come you didn't come last night?"

"Well, it slipped my mind, but fortunately Mrs. Claus reminded me," answered Tsukasa.

"Mrs. Claus?" asked the little girl.

"Why yes, she was even here last night visiting all you," said Tsukasa.

"You mean, Mimiru!" cried the little girl.

"Shh…" said Tsukasa, "you mustn't give her secret away."

"What did she tell you," whispered the little girl.

"That, you and your friends where some of the nicest and sweetest children she ever had the privilege of meeting. And that if I didn't come straight here to deliver all these presents, she would never forgive me."

"I can't believe it," said the little girl.

"Oh, but you must, for it is the truth," said Tsukasa, who proceeded to reach into his bag and pull out the final gift for the girl. "Now take this and run off, because I do believe your friends are waiting for you."

With that, the girl dashed off with her present in hand and joined her friends.

Tsukasa turned to Sora, "You think you can take care of things for awhile?"

"Yeah sure," said Sora. "But where are you going?"

"Just to visit a friend," said Tsukasa. "By the way, where's Lin?"

"Over there," said Sora as he pointed to Lin, who was surrounded by dozens of children as they giggled and played with one another.

"Well," said Tsukasa, "I'm glad she's having fun."

Tsukasa sneaked out the doors and walked through the halls of the hospital. Passing rooms full of families spending Christmas morning with their less fortunate loved ones.

Finally Tsukasa came across what he was looking for. He gently pushed opened the door and entered. Inside, a small, fragile looking girl, laid in bed reading a book. Tsukasa watched her, until he finally found the nerve and spoke. "Merry Christmas, Subaru."

Subaru's eyes lifted from her book and she almost fainted at the sight before her.

"Tsukasa," said Subaru.

"Don't say any thing," said Tsukasa as he pulled up a chair and sat besides Subaru.

"I just have to say a few things, then you can tell me to go to hell and I'll never bother you again." Tsukasa said franticly as Subaru just stared.

"I know I haven't exactly been the nicest friend, or even person, in the world. But that doesn't matter, actually it does but……. Whatever. I just wanted to apologies to you and say I'm sorry for everything." Tsukasa took an enormous breath before continuing. "And if there's anything I can do or say to make up for it………"

"Tsukasa," said Subaru.

"I…. I just…." Stuttered Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa, I'm dying," said Subaru.

"What?" said Tsukasa, shocked.

"The doctor's say I'll be lucky to see next year," said Subaru. "But it's alright now…"

"No! No! No!" said Tsukasa franticly. "You can't die. Your family needs you, your friends need you…" Tsukasa paused for a moment to before delivering what he said next. "I need you."

"Shh…" said Subaru soothingly. "I'm not scared any more, now that you're here."

"Subaru…" said Tsukasa.

"You know," said Subaru. "I was in love with you for the longest time." As Subaru said this, a slight smile came across her face. "From the first day I saw you, I couldn't get you out of my head."

"I didn't know…" said Tsukasa.

"How could you, you had Mimiru," said Subaru. "Yes, you and her were always together. It drove me mad, seeing you two like that. And even when I got you alone, I could still feel her presence." Said Subaru before continuing, "Even now, it feels as if she's standing right besides you, and I simply can't see her."

"Subaru, forgive me," begged Tsukasa.

"Only if you forgive me," said Subaru.

"But why, you did nothing wrong?" asked Tsukasa.

"But, I did," said Subaru. "I longed for you so much, I tried to push Mimiru away from you. I tried to make her hate you, to forget you even, but she couldn't. Just as I could never forget you."

Tsukasa gently glided his hand and held Subaru's. He looked into her eyes, those blue eyes and said "I forgive you."

"And I forgive you," said Subaru. "But you must promise me one thing."

"Anything," said Tsukasa.

"Please, take care of Mimiru," pleaded Subaru. "Don't let this happen to her."

"I promise," said Tsukasa.

Subaru smiled, and a single tear fell from her eye. She then closed her eyes and curled up. "So much excitement today," said Subaru. "I feel like I can finally rest."

With that, Subaru drifted off to sleep. Tsukasa watched over her, admiring her beauty in the morning sunlight that drifted through the window and danced across her face.

Tsukasa gently rose from his seat and began to leave. But, within no more than five steps he quietly turned around, remembering what he had come to do in the first place. He reached into his bag and pulled out a simple wooden frame and placed it atop Subaru's nightstand, right next to Mimiru's painting.

Tsukasa made his way slowly back to Sora and Lin, but all the while thinking back to what Subaru had said.

"I'm dying," echoed through his mind.

Tsukasa knew before she said it, the image of her gravestone still fresh in his memory. But he could not bring himself to truly believe that the future was unchangeable. The fates were going to take her away from him, just as he was beginning a new life. A life that needed her.

Tsukasa quietly entered the orphanage, and was immediately greeted by Lin.

"Hey Tsukasa," said Lin as she joyously rapped her hands him. "What happened?"

"Nothing," said Tsukasa as he brushed his hand across his eyes. "I just had to say good bye to a friend."

While still unnoticed by the orphans, Tsukasa quickly applied his hat and fake beard. Sora went over to him as he was doing this.

"Yo," said Sora.

"Ah, Sora just the man I wanted to see," said Tsukasa. "Listen, we need to leave, so gather the kids."

With that Sora made his exit and began rounding up the orphans

"Ho, ho, ho," said Tsukasa, fully in character now. "I just wanted to say thank you to all of you for allowing me some extra time to deliver your presents. Most children wouldn't have given me a second chance, but you all did, and for that I wanted to say thanks." Tsukasa paused and looked at the beaming faces. "Most people never get second chances, and when they do they usually waste them like their first chances. Which is what I really wanted to talk to you all about. You see, like you I was an orphan, and I know what it is to be alone and to feel unloved. But I was fortunate enough to meet some people who were kind enough to call me 'friend.' It is in their memory that I deliver gifts to people like you, and to say this. No matter who you are, what you have done, where you are; there are people who love you, who care for you, who will always be there for you. What I'm trying to say is, that even though you may not have been born into a family or even if you have lost one, there will always be one ready to take you in as their own."

The room was silent and Tsukasa began to walk away with Lin and Sora waiting at the door. He turned his back at to the crowd and walk several steps until he felt a tug on his back. He turned to see the little girl from before, the one who asked about Mimiru. Tsukasa knelt down to her and said, "Yes?"

"Thank you," said the girl, before giving a him a kiss. The girl began to cry then.

"What's wrong child," asked Tsukasa, "is there something wrong with your present, I can get you a different one?"

"No, it's not the present. No one has ever been this nice to me before. And now you're leaving."

"Shh, shh…" said Tsukasa as he held the girl close. "Don't worry, I'll be back."

The girl could still only weep in front of Tsukasa.

"Listen," said Tsukasa. "Sometimes, people have to leave for a little while, only to come back again. Do you understand?"

"But why can't you stay?"

"I wish I could, but out there is another girl just like you. She's alone and sad, all because of me."

"Because of you?"

"Yes."

"But what did you do?"

"It's not what I did," said Tsukasa, "it's what I didn't do. I didn't care about her, I didn't protect her, I just acted like a fool and tried to push her away. Yet, she wouldn't leave me, no matter what I did she still was there for me, I just didn't realize it."

"Will you go see her now?"

"Yes, I'm going to go see her, and beg for her forgiveness, and hope she will take me back and love me like she use to."

"I understand, but can I ask for one more gift?"

"Anything."

"Take me with you."

"I can't."

"But why?"

"Why? Because I can't take you from your family."

"My family, I don't have a family."

"Of course you do, why they're all right there, behind you."

The girl turned to see all the orphans.

"But we're orphans, we're not related."

"Blood doesn't make a family, love does." Tsukasa gave the girl a final hug, and said "I have to go now, but don't forget anything I've said."

"I won't," said the girl, "Good bye."

"Good bye."

With that, Tsukasa exited the hospital with Sora and Lin and began heading down town. It wasn't till they crossed several blocks that Tsukasa finally took off the Santa Clause outfit and put his own coat back on.

"Where are we heading now?" asked Sora.

"Shimakita, and then we'll see what's what from there."

Shimakita wasn't too far and to the good fortune of Tsukasa, the store was still open. Tsukasa left Sora and Lin outside and in no less than two minutes he was back out with a wrapped small squarish looking thing under his arm.

"Now," said Tsukasa. "I need to leave you now, but I have to ask a favor of you."

"What is it now?" asked Sora.

"I need you to deliver this to Mimiru, you know where she lives right?"

"Of course we do," said Sora.

"We're gonna see aunt Mimi!" cried little Lin.

"Yes, and make sure she gets this," said Tsukasa as he thrusted the package into Sora arms.

"Wait," piped Lin. "Where's our presents?"

"Oh I almost forgot," said Tsukasa as he hit his forehead with an open palm. "How silly of me, but don't worry I saved the best for last. Now close your eye and put out your hand."

Lin did as she was told, only to feel something hard and jagged in her hand. She opened her eyes to see nothing more than a collection of keys in her palm. "Keys?"

"Not just any keys," said Tsukasa. "Those are the keys to my home and all my chest and cabinets, they're all yours."

"Everything?" said Lin wide eyed and in disbelief.

"Yes, I give to you my home and all my belongings, I have no need for them."

"What's the catch," said Sora.

"No catch, save for one," began Tsukasa. "After the holidays, both of you will start school and live in my home until you grow up."

"But where will you live?" asked Lin, concerned for the well fare of her new found friend and benefactor.

"That's what I going to take care of right now. But the both of need to get to Mimiru's right away, you understand?"

"Yes sir," said Sora.

"Please, call me Tsukasa."

Ring… ring… ring. Was what woke Mimiru on Christmas Day. Her hand blindly searched for the phone, finally grabbing it and pulling it close.

"Hello," croaked Mimiru.

"Mimiru, I can't believe you pulled this off without telling us." said the voice on the other end.

"What?" said Mimiru finally opening her eyes. "Who is this?"

"It's Jill over at the orphanage."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"What's up, is how did you afford a Santa Clause and gifts for all the kids?"

Mimiru stood up immediately and any trace of drowsiness left her. "A Santa Clause? I didn't hire a Santa Clause."

"Then who did? Cause I sure didn't pay this guy came in with a boat load of presents for all the kids."

A knock at the door made Mimiru get up. "Listen, someone's at the door, I'll talk to you later."

Mimiru put the phone down and grabbed her robe as she went to the door. She opened it and saw Lin and Sora waiting for her.

"Lin!" bellowed Mimiru with joy.

"Aunt Mimi," cried Lin as she leapt into Mimiru's arms.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Mimiru carrying Lin inside with Sora trailing behind.

"We came to bring you this," said Sora as he handed Mimiru the package.

"Why a gift, you didn't have to," said Mimiru.

"It's not from us," said Lin.

"Not from you, then who?"

Before Lin could answer, Sora quickly put his hand over her mouth and said, "Hey Mimiru, mind if we make breakfast, it's been a weird day."

"Umm, sure," said Mimiru. "Just don't burn anything."

"Thanks," said Sora as he lead Lin into the kitchen, leaving Mimiru with the package.

Mimiru held the gift in her hands and glided her fingers across it, trying to figure out what it was and who would have gotten it for her. She began to tear the wrapping paper away, until she was left with something she thought she would never have. It was an ordinary looking messenger bag, save for its texture which felt tough and metallic, but smooth and light at the same time. Mimiru was breathing heavy now, as she played with the little missile logo on the flap, trying to stop from breaking down right there in her home. Her hands finally enter the bag and felt something thin. Too afraid to peer in, she turned the bag over and poured everything out. A great storm of money rained down on her floor, fluttering through the air like snowflakes. Yet, Mimiru didn't see the money, she only saw the tiny little white note atop the mountain of cash, like the snow capped peak at the apex of Mt. Fuji. She silently bent over to pick it up, and with her last once of strength turned it over to read the few words scribbled down on it.

_I love you_.

That was it. Three little words. Three words she had prayed for, three words she had hoped against hope for. Three little words that brought her to her knees and made her weep.

Finally finding the strength to rise up and wipe the tears away, Mimiru dashed into the kitchen.

She quickly grabbed Sora and said, "Where is he?"

"What?"

"Don't do this to me," begged Mimiru. "Where's Tsukasa, where did he go after he gave you the bag?"

"All he said was that he had to take care of a few things."

Mimiru quickly dashed to her bedroom and began throwing on her clothes. As she struggled to put her boots on, Sora came in.

"Where are you going?" asked Sora.

"I have to find him," said Mimiru as she stood up and tossed her coat on. "Now, listen, stay here until seven, then go straight to Uncle Bear's. Got it?"

Before Sora could answer Mimiru was out the door and out of sight.

Tsukasa walked through the empty massive building, it's giant entrance reminded him of a cathedral. After ascending to the top in the elevator, Tsukasa causally walked to the end of yet another dark and empty hall to only other person in the building, the sectary behind the desk.

"I'm here for the meeting," said Tsukasa flatly.

"Oh, you must be Tsukasa," said the sectary. "Go right in, they've been waiting for you."

Tsukasa passed through the two giant doors and into the board room, to be greeted by a table full of business men in dark suites.

"Hello Tsukasa," said one the men, "it's been awhile."

The man took his hand and Tsukasa took it, "Hello Mr. Warren." Mr. Warren being the CEO of CC Corporation, and also one of the most wealthy and powerful man in business today. "How's the family?"

"Oh they're fine," said Mr. Warren, looking down at his watch. "They're probably opening their presents as we speak," he ended with a chuckle.

"Why aren't you with them?" asked Tsukasa.

"Oh," said Mr. Warren with a shrug, "I think this meeting is a bit more important than one morning with my family."

"I disagree," said Tsukasa.

"What," said Mr. Warren, taken back.

"What in God's name are all of you doing here on Christmas Day?" asked Tsukasa to the group. "Don't you have families, or friends to see?"

"What are you talking about?" said Mr. Warren. "We're here to swear you in, to make you one of us."

"One of you?" said Tsukasa. "I already was one of you."

"What?"

"Tell me," said Tsukasa to the group who all stared at him as he began to circle around them. "Where are you children right now? I'll tell you, they're at home ripping through wrapping paper to get a gift that your sectary got for them, because you were too busy at the office."

The group began to murmur amongst itself, trying to figure out where Tsukasa was going with this.

"Tell me," said Tsukasa. "What was your favorite part of the Christmas, growing up? The toys, the clothes, the lights, the trees, what? To me it was my family. Seeing relatives, who loved you so much that it didn't matter that they only saw once or twice a year. Relatives, who slaved over a stove to make me the one decent meal I would get all year, the meal I dreamt about and savored over. And it was about my friends, who didn't care I didn't have enough money to buy gifts, but were glad just to see me with a smile , at least for once. That was what Christmas was for me."

The group was quiet now, all seemed to shocked and ashamed to say anything. Most tried to conjure a memory where they were happy with their family. Others thought back to their childhood, or their favorite Christmas that was somehow different and special, one that they couldn't, or wouldn't, recreate for their own families.

Tsukasa began to walk out, but Mr. Warren interrupted his escape. "What about our deal?"

"Deal?" said Tsukasa.

"You said you would join us and help us develop a new World, in exchange for a controlling share of the company."

"Ahh, yes. As I recalled you wanted to do to the all the players what you did to me. Imprisoning them, cutting them off from the real world."

"That's one way of putting it."

"Well I have a deal for you. First, you're going to publicly apologize to the world for what you did to me and the other 36 players like me. Next, you're going to compensate all the families of those 36 players for what you did to them."

"This is absurd!" cried Mr. Warren.

"I'm not finished!" said Tsukasa coldly, quickly silencing Mr. Warren. "Finally, you are going to issue a total recall for every World console there is. That, Mr. Warren is my deal."

"And what if I don't?"

"Why, I'll go to the press. Tell them everything, every dirty secret I've choked on for the past three years, every horrific detail of what I went through while trapped in the World. And every scrape of cash your tried to bury this information for so long."

"We'll deny everything, it's your word against ours."

"Really," said Tsukasa, before reaching into his coat and throwing down a dossier. "In that final you will find every log record of myself and the other 36 players who experienced a coma while playing. Fascinating that even while comatose and with their console destroyed, they were still logged in."

Mr. Warren was quickly going through each file, his eyes bulging at every piece of paper.

"Next you will find Harold Hyuek's last memo, the one he wrote before disappearing mysteriously prior to the launch of the World. Where he discusses the original testing of the game and how in extreme case it effected the behavior of the testers and even induced seizures on one of them. Where he also voices the idea of holding the World from shelves indefinitely until these problems could be fixed, an idea you quietly snuffed out."

The others had come to gather around the documents, shaking their heads or pacing nervously at the news of this potential scandal. Mr. Warren in fact, took the papers and began tearing into them like a child towards a gift's wrapping paper.

"Oh, no don't do that," said Tsukasa coolly. "Those are your copies to keep, the originals are at home."

Bear was in the midst of pulling a monstrous turkey out of the oven when the phone began to ring. He quickly set the bird down and threw off his oven mitts and grabbed for the phone, saying, "Hello."

"Bear, it's me Crim."

"Oh, Crim," said Bear. "Is everything alright, you and BT are still coming over, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Crim franticly. "Listen, turn on your TV right now."

"Ok," said Bear, as he followed his friends instructions and flipped his TV on. "Which channel."

"Any of them."

"Any of them?" said Bear perplexed until the images on the screen came alive.

"Sorry to interrupt your programming," said the anchorman. "But this is ground breaking news. CC Corporation, the makers of the popular video game the World, have announced today, that they are recalling every last one of their consoles. We go live to CC Corporation, downtown were a press conference is being held."

The TV cut to a large press room, filled to the brim with every major news crew. Lights flashed as Mr. Warren fielded questions and made the announcement from the podium.

"First off," said Mr. Warren, who looked pale and tired. "I wish to publicly apologize to the 37 players and their families that experienced seizure which resulted in comas. We at CC Corp never intended to harm anyone. In order to truly redeem ourselves of this grievous tragedy, we are prepared to offer one hundred million dollars, that will be divided amongst the 37 families that underwent this traumatic and regrettable experience."

Bear nearly fainted at the news, but there was more to come.

"Mr. Warren," piped a news woman. "Are the 37 comatose players the main reason behind the recall?"

"It is one of the main reasons but there are several. Obviously we at CC Corp have our customers' best interest at heart, in all of our endeavors. But another reason for the recall, is that it's in the memory of Harold Hyuek, the chief architect of the World and one of the founders of CC Corp. Harold was the heart and soul of CC Corp, and worked tirelessly on the World and countless other projects, many of which he never finished, before disappearing mysteriously many years ago. It is in his name that we try to right this wrong, this defilement of what should have been his masterpiece. And it is our hope that we can finish the World that Harold started."

"How long will the recall last?" asked another reporter.

"Indefinitely."

Bear switched off his TV and silenced ruled until Crim broke it. "What do you think?"

"Impossible," said Bear. "He wouldn't."

"But he could, he's the only one that could," said Crim.

Tsukasa wandered the streets alone as night crept upon him, delivering a fresh snow fall. Tsukasa eyes drifted all along the sky as he watched each snowflake glide through the air, gently landing on the ground around him, blanketing the city in the purest white he had ever seen.

It wasn't much further now, Tsukasa's final destination. He past through the gates to the cemetery, crossing statues of giant gargoyles and other such beast. He past by the countless graves and headstones, until finding the one he knew that was waiting for.

"Hello mother," he said as he knelt down before the headstone. "It's been a while."

Silence was all there was. He started to weep, thinking back at what he witnessed the night before. "I messed up. I ruined everything, and I tired to set it right, but I don't know if it worked or not, or if I'll ever be happy…" He paused to gather his breath. "Oh mother, I'm sorry. You gave me everything… even your life, and for what, just so I could waste it and do nothing but hurt the ones I love."

Tsukasa whaled and whaled, for even though he did much good today, he still felt he could not redeem himself for all the sins he committed in his former life.

"Shh…" said a voice as warm hands embraced him, "Don't cry, everything gonna be fine."

Tsukasa opened his eyes, and looked down at the tiny amber hands that encircled his body. He turned and saw Mimiru before him, gazing at him with her jade eyes.

"It's alright," began Mimiru, as she pulled Tsukasa closer. "You didn't ruin anything, you fixed it. You fixed everything."

"What about Subaru," wept Tsukasa. "She's gonna die and I can't do anything. And Bear, I haven't spoken to him in years." He paused looked into Mimiru's eyes, peering deep within her. "And you, how can you ever forgive me, how can I make things like they were?"

"It doesn't matter any more, now that you've back. We can change all that. We can start over, together."

Tsukasa brought her close, as if trying to drown himself in her embrace. Her hands found their way to his eyes and cleansed them of his tears. For a moment, all they could do was gaze at one another. Until they closed their eyes, and like two planets being pulled together, their lips collide as one.

"Don't ever leave me," begged Tsukasa as they loosened their grip on one another.

"Never," said Mimiru.

"Thank you," said Tsukasa as they walked together hand and hand through the cemetery and into the deserted streets.

As they walked Tsukasa looked back at the trail they made. Two pairs of footsteps, as if they were alone together in an empty world. As he gazed back he saw something that made him stop. Mimiru went two steps before she stopped as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Tsukasa. "Just wait here, I forgot something."

He said as he ran back into the cemetery to be consumed by the darkness. As he ran deeper and deeper into the cemetery, a light in the distance grew brighter and brighter. He finally reached it, to be greeted by site not of this world.

"Hello Tsukasa," said Harold.

"Harold your chains!" said Tsukasa, referring to the chains' absence and Harold new upright posture.

"Yes they are gone now and forever," said Harold with a smile. "All because of what you did today."

"Are you ready," said a soft voice behind Tsukasa, who turned to see the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future behind him.

"Yes, I'm ready," said Harold.

"Where are you taking him?" asked Tsukasa.

"Why up there of course," said the Present as the Future pointed upwards with his staff. "With all the other saved souls."

"Good bye Tsukasa," said Harold as he ascended the heavens with the other spirits. "And never forget what we showed you."

Tsukasa left the cemetery and return to Mimiru, who quickly wrapped her arm around Tsukasa, bringing him closer to her.

"Where are we going," asked Tsukasa.

"To see Bear of course," said Mimiru.

A little while later Mimiru and Tsukasa were at the doorsteps of Bear's home, which was alive with all sorts of sights and sounds that echoed through the night and found their way to Tsukasa and Mimiru's senses.

Mimiru opened the door and Tsukasa followed, inhaling the rich aroma of turkey and ham, while growing dizzy with the sound of laughter and joyful banter. Mimiru enter the dinning room, but Tsukasa held back in the hallway.

"Come on," she said as the guest stared. "They're all waiting."

There was dead silence as Tsukasa entered, first looking at the ground, until summoning the courage to look at all the guest, many he had seen the night before in his visions. It took him along time to speak, finally saying to Bear, "I was just wondering… if perhaps… you had room for one more guest?"

"Of course," said Bear nearly jumping out of his seat and pulling out a chair for Tsukasa.

Tsukasa sat down directly across from Bear, and next to Crim and BT to his left while Mimiru pulled next to his right.

"Is that really you Tsukasa?" asked Crim.

"Yes," said Tsukasa quietly.

"I'm Crim," he said. "And this is my wife BT."

"How do you do," said Tsukasa.

BT burst into tears. "My God it's really him."

"Honey," said Crim as he held BT. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said BT. "It's just I'm so happy. To finally meet the man who brought us together. Who brought us all together." BT finally stopped crying and finally said, "Tsukasa, I was wondering if you Mimiru could be the God parents to our child, who we were going to name in honor of you?"

"It would be my pleasure," said Tsukasa.

At the other end of the table, past multiples of friends and family, came a voice, a voice so quiet and delicate it sounded as if it would fall apart in the air. "God bless us, each and everyone of us," said little Lin as he sat next to her brother Sora, who had to fight the tears back.

In the coming years there would be many gatherings celebrations among this group of friends. Also tragedies as Subaru would die later that year, surrounded by her friends in her final moments as she left the material world. Yet, in all their years, and in all the years to come, everyone, if asked, would say that this Christmas, the one in which Tsukasa came back to them, was the greatest of them all.

Well, that's it. Sorry this final chapter took like two years. It's just that life, like many things, took a few odd turns. But thanks to all reviewed this, it was you guys that made me keep going, you guys who inspired me to finish this yarn. It is to you that I dedicate this story to. Thank you, and have happy holiday and a wonderful New Year.

EVS.


End file.
